This invention relates to manufacture or production of electrical components in which insulation is provided at least in part by a heat curable resin.
The invention has particular although not exclusive application to the production of coils for electrical machines which are prepared for insertion into slots provided in a rotor or stator body. The invention will be described in relation to such coils but embodiments of the invention can be provided for the preparation of a wide range of electrical components.
It is well-known to prepare components, including electrical joints for such components, by preparing the conductors in their required configuration with or without special insulation and then adding a resin or resin impregnated wraps. The resin is cured by heating.
During heating significant forces may be simultaneously or intermittently applied to restrict the overall size of the finished component or joint.
In any event although such procedures have been practised for several years complete curing is not always possible and can take, especially for heavy duty components, very many hours.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved process.